Little Hands
by Bbolt14
Summary: What happens in the world from the view of the young Melanie Castle? A series of one shots. Characters may be slightly AU at times.
1. Chapter 1

She woke in the dark, alone and frightened. Her right hand clutched the small dinosaur that stayed with her at all times, as her left pulled the warm blanket made by her sister up closer to her chest.

"Mommy" she whimpered, nuzzling her head into the blanket. "Mommy, help."

She waited patiently, trying her best not to cry as she pulled the dinosaur closer to her. She wanted her mommy more than anything in the world. Mommy's hugs cured all, as Daddy would always say.

"Mommy" she called out again, sucking in a whimper as she rolled over in her seemingly new bed. _My big girl bed_ she thought to herself, her small hands patting the sheet that covered her. She'd had the bed for a little under year now, but it still came across as fascinating and perfect. She sighed heavily and yawned, calling out again. "Mommy!" she yelled louder, a single tear escaping down her cheek.

The nightmare she'd had was bad. Worse than the ones she had before this night. She pulled the blanket up more as more tears fell. She tried to stay strong; holding back as many tears as she could. Mommy was strong. She was a superhero and saved New York from all of the bad people. She could surely stop the bad dreams from coming through.

When she thought all hope was lost, her bedroom door propped open, and a tired woman shuffled through. The lights stayed off, but the light from the hallway shone through the opening in the door.

"Mommy" she whimpered, holding her arms in the air, clutching her possessions in her hands.

"Hello my little love" she smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "What's wrong."

"Mommy, scary thoughts." She buried her face in the crook of her mother's shoulder, letting out a relieved sigh. She knew that hugs always made things better. They made her feel warm and safe. Like nothing in the world could hurt her now.

"What happened Mel?" she asked, sitting down on the bed, pulling her daughter close to her chest.

"The m-monsters Mommy. They got you and Daddy." She snuggled more into the warm embrace, sucking in her tears. She had to stay strong, just like her strong-hearted mom. "They looked scary."

"It's okay Melanie, they're gone." She pressed a soft kiss to her head and smiled.

"Time, Mommy?"

Kate glanced at the clock and sighed. "Its only 2 Mel. You need to go back to sleep."

"No sleep" she answered quickly. "No, no, no sleep."

"Melanie, Mommy has to work in the morning. And you get to spend tomorrow with Daddy, so you need your rest too."

"Scared" she whimpered, holding her tiger. "Stay? Please?"

She sighed and nodded. "Just this once Melanie; do you understand? I'll keep the monsters away, and then after tonight, they'll know not to mess with us Castle women. Okay sweetheart?"

Melanie smiled and crawled into her bed and under her covers. "I love you" she sighed, her little head collapsing on her pillow.

"I love you too." Kate pressed a kissed to her daughter's forehead and climbed under the covers.

Mel snuggled against her side and pushed her forehead into Kate's ribs, feeling the need to be safe and secure.

"Love you Mommy" she murmured once more before sleep overcame her once again.

"I love you too."

* * *

Melanie woke later in the morning, her face pressed tight against her mother's side. She rolled over and groaned, hiding her small face from the bright sunlight shining through her window. She used the headboard to pull herself up into a sitting position, leaning now against the wall her bed was pushed against, staring at the sleeping form next to her.

Kate's hair was sprawled across the pillow, her mouth open partially as she slept.

Melanie picked up her dinosaur and sighed, already growing bored while waiting for her mother to wake. She needed something to do, but her Mommy was in the way of her climbing out of her bed to get out her parents room and wake up her Dad. She crawled over and placed her hands on her mom's back, shaking her.

"Mommy" she whispered in her ear, bumping her forehead to Kate's temple. "Mommy, get up."

"Hmmm" Kate groaned, nuzzling her face into the comfortable pillow.

Melanie sighed heavily and thought for a moment. She knew her Mom was ticklish. Every time her Dad tickled her and she would giggle loudly, he would always tell her "You sound just like Mommy."

"_Maybe that'll do it!_" she thought. She put down her stuffed dinosaur and flexed her fingers, before finding that spot that would make her giggle.

As the little fingers moved against her side, Kate yelped and flailed, before rolling off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Ohh" she groaned, her hand moving straight toward the back of her head. "Ouch… What the… Melanie?" she asked, looking up at the small girl peering over the side of the bed.

Melanie had tears pooling in her eye as she shook her head quickly. "Oh no Momma I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry" she trembled, grabbing for her dinosaur once again.

"No, Melanie, it's okay. Mommy is all right. See? I'm fine" she said as she started to sit up. Her back and head ached horribly, but she knew she would feel absolutely worse if her daughter started to cry. "Don't get upset baby. Mommy is fine."

Melanie shook her head, burying her face into her dinosaur. "I- h-hurted y-you" she said through hiccups, trying to hold back her tears.

"Dammit" Kate muttered, pushing through her pain to try and sit up. "Castle! Get in here!" she yelled, knowing he would hear it through the baby monitor.

Moments later, he came up and saw her laying on the floor as Melanie tried her best to hold back her tears. "Kate, what did-"

"I'm fine. Help her right now. She's just upset because she thinks I'm hurt. Tell her I'm fine Castle. Right now."

Melanie curled up as her dad picked her up in his arms before burying her face in his bare shoulder, crying. "Daddy, I hurt Mommy" she cried, clutching on to him. "S-she wouldn't wake up so I tickled her cause you do that to wake me up sometimes and she fell and she said 'Ouch' and Daddy, oh, I didn't mean to hurt Mommy. I just wanted her to wake up so I could go see you so we could start our fun day." The words tumbling from her mouth slowly became incoherent as he rocked her in his arms.

"Mel, it's all right. Mommy is perfectly fine. She is just laying on the floor being silly, right Mommy?"

"Right" Kate grunted.

Rick flashed his eyes as her as he held Melanie to his chest, asking if she was okay without saying words at all.

Kate nodded and wriggled around on the floor a little, signaling she was stiff. "Melanie, look at me honey."

Melanie lifted her head, her brown eyes resting on her mom who lay against the wall on the floor. "Mommy, I'm so sorry."

It broke Kate's heart seeing her so upset. She stood up and stretched a little, wincing from the pain shooting through her back. "Come here little one." She took Melanie into her arms and smiled, kissing her hair.

Melanie smiled and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Her biggest worry, even at her age of three, was always that she was in trouble. She hated being in trouble, but hated hurting her family even more. She loved each of them. "I'm sorry Mommy" she whispered.

"I'm okay Mel. I promise you. I'm not mad at all. Hey, what do we say you and I call Aunt Vic and ask if Mommy can have the day off to spend with you and Daddy. How does that sound?"

Her little eyes widened as her jaw dropped and she clapped her hands together. "Oh, Mommy, do you mean it? Can we, pretty please? Can we go to the park? And go on the swing set? Please? Mommy, Daddy, can we?"

"Sure."

Melanie wriggled down and ran out of the room, to the steps. "Daddy, help!" she yelled as she watched her parents come out of her room. She sat down on her bottom and moved her way down the staircase one at a time. The second her feet hit the bottom floor; she was off in a sprint toward where her mom's phone stayed during the night. She pulled it from its spot and ran back out, running into her mom's legs then staring up at her, arms raised above her head. "Call her Mommy. But I want to talk to her. I miss Aunt Vic."

"I know you do" she said, scrolling through her contacts. She hit the button then put the phone on speaker, setting it in Melanie's anxious hands.

After a few rings, the call finally went through.

"Gates."

"Aunt Vic, Aunt Vic! It's Melanie. I miss you" she sighed, sitting down on her bottom in the middle of the foyer.

"Hey there you! I miss you too."

Rick and Kate looked at each other and smiled. Leave it to their three year old to bring out the fun side of Iron Gates.

"Aunt Vic, can Mommy come with me to the park today? I know you need her to be a super hero but I hurted her this morning and I want to take her to the park so I can make her feel better."

"Hmm. I suppose so, Melanie. However, only if you bring in some of those cookies you bake. Sound like a deal?"

"Yes! Oh, thank you Aunt Vic! I love you!"

"Love you too Melanie. Can I talk to your Mommy for a minute?"

"Mhm" she nodded, handing the phone up.

"Send your daughter to do the dirty work, Detective?"

"Would you expect any less? Are you sure it's okay Captain?"

"You have the free time. See you tomorrow. Oh, and Melanie?" Gates asked, knowing she was still on speaker.

"Yes?" she yelled, stretching on her toes.

"I'll be expecting those cookies in the morning."

"Yes sir!" she smiled, watching as they hung up the phone.

Melanie reached up and gripped her parent's hands, dragging them toward there room. "_Come on_" she groaned, pulling them as much as she could. "It's time for a day of fun!"

* * *

Welcome to the life of Melanie Johanna Castle! These will be a series of different one shots in the perspective of Castle and Beckett's little girl. Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas. Thanks!

~Brandi

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh" she breathed out, her eyes wide with amazement as she stared up at the lights shoot through the sky. "Momma, what's that?"

"They're fireworks Honey."

"Why?"

"It's fourth of July."

"Is that why Daddy's being all silly down there with Grandpa?"

Kate smiled and pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead, holding her close to her chest. "Yes, that's why. Daddy loves the fourth of July because of the fireworks."

Melanie sighed and curled into the warmth of her Mom's chest as she watched her Dad set the fireworks off down on the beach. The lights that flashed into the sky let off a loud boom, but she didn't care, through it had frightened her the first time around. She loved them now. The sound was amazing and the lights were breathtaking. "Momma… Momma look. That one's purple. You love purple."

"That's true. And look, that one's blue too. Like you and Daddy's favorite color."

She nodded quickly and nuzzled her head down, yawning wide. "It's pretty…" she sighed, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Very pretty. I think it's almost time for bed little one."

"No. No. No" she said persistently, shaking her head. "I can't go to bed yet Momma. There are too many pretty lights in the sky. Can't sleep until they're done."

"Okay" she nodded, running her hand through Melanie's hair. "Keep watching them, okay? But let's sit on the porch."

"Okay."

They curled up in the chair, staring up at the fireworks shooting off from the sky. They could hear Rick and Jim laughing in the distance, shooting the fireworks into the sky.

Melanie curled her hand around Kate's shirt and yawned, her eyes fluttering as she tried her best to stay away and look into the sky. "S-sleepy Momma" she yawned, her eyes closing half way.

"Bed time?"

"N-no."

Kate smiled and shifted her little girl so they were cuddled up comfortably on the chair on the deck.

* * *

Rick and Jim finally finished with the fireworks and walked back toward the house, leftover trash in their arms.

"Well, time for me to head to bed. Rick, thank you for everything" Jim smiled, patting him on the back with his free hand.

"It's the best part of fourth of July."

Jim smiled and nodded, looking down then back up at his son in law. "Not just the fireworks. Though, those were pretty great. No, just… Thank you for taking care of them. You know, I honestly didn't think Katie would get married until Johanna case was solved?"

"We did solve the case" Rick commented, throwing the debris in the trash.

"I know, but you did it after the wedding… after she was finally happy. And I will never be able to thank you enough for that."

Rick looked up at the deck, only able to see Kate's feet hanging off the end of the recliner. "I love her… Both of them… All of you" he corrected, smiling.

"You're a great man Rick. Don't let her tease you otherwise." Jim chuckled and started into the house, waving his hand. "See you in the morning."

"Night" he called as he went up the steps to the deck. As he came up, a wide smile spread across his face, his eyes falling on Kate and Melanie.

The two were curled up on the recliner, tight in each other arms, sound asleep. Melanie's wild hair, which she got from Kate, was sprawled across Kate's chest, and her hands gripped her Mom's shirt tightly.

He smiled and walked over, running his hand through Kate's hair.

"Hmm" she murmured, tilting her head into his hand. "Whassup Castle?" she slurred, her eyes opening slightly.

"Bed time." He slid his arms around Melanie and scooped her up, her head immediately falling to his shoulder. Once she was secure in his arm, he looked back at Kate, whom had curled onto her side in the chair. With a chuckle, he went inside and carried Melanie to her room.

"Love Momma" she whispered, waking up slightly, her arms tightening around his neck.

"It's Daddy" he replied, lying her down in her bed. "Goodnight my little princess" he whispered, kissing her head as he pushed her unruly hair back.

"Love you Daddy" she mumbled, curling back into her bed, overcome by sleep.

Rick let out a proud smile before leaving her room and going back outside to discover his wife, still sound asleep in the chair.

"Kate" he whispered, stroking a finger over her jawbone.

"Mmm. Go to sleep Castle."

With a sigh, he bent down and scooped her bridal style into his arms. Rick knew she wouldn't wake up. Normal nights, anything would keep her up. Television, books, talking, work, and even staring out the window kept her mind running with thoughts of everything in her life. However, and though she would never admit it, every time their daughter curled up with her, whether to read a bed time story, or just because, she was out in a heartbeat.

He laid her on their bed and sighed at the sight of her clothes. After changing her, and himself into pajamas, he tucked her under the covers and climbed in next to her.

Kate turned in her semi-sleep, curling against his chest. "Melanie?" she questioned, placing her palm on his chest.

"She's in bed. Go to sleep. Love you."

"Love you Cas. Love you Mel."

And with that, she finally slept.

* * *

Oh the joys of fourth of July...

Review? or, whatever that new thing is called? I really do enjoy feedback, especially on newer stories.


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy."

Her eyes peeked over the edge of his desk, staring at him with utmost seriousness.

"Mel" he replied, slightly closing his laptop screen to stare at his four year old daughter.

"I need your help."

"Come here" he nodded, patting his lap.

Melanie dropped to her knees and crawled under his desk before climbing into his lap. Her hands framed his face and she smiled, before returning to her serious demeanor.

"What can I help you with little Jedi?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"_Like mother like daughter"_ he thought, smiling down at her.

"Serious, Daddy. This is an emergency."

"Are you alright?" he asked, worry laced in his tone.

She looked at him, confused, before nodding. "I'm fine. Momma needs help."

"Is Momma okay?"

"She needs my help, but I need you to help me help her."

Castle nodded. "What do you need to do to help?"

"Milkshakes."

A smile broke out on his face as he chuckled a little.

"No giggling Daddy. This is very, super serious."

He nodded, putting a serious face on again. "Alright, what do we need to do."

"Momma needs milkshake time with me to help her but I'm too little to reach the ice cream and since you and Momma said that I can't climb on the counter anymore that means I need you."

Castle sighed and stood up, scooping Melanie over his shoulder as he did so. "Aye Aye Captain. Let's go cheer up Mommy."

"Daddy, why's she so sad?" Melanie asked, placing her elbows on his back to prop herself up and look around at the loft.

"You know your Momma's momma?"

"Mom Mom?"

"Yeah. Well, today would have been her birthday. And every year on this day your Momma likes to remember her and do all of the things they liked to do."

"Why don't you do them with her?"

He set her on the kitchen counter and moved around to get out the milkshake maker that Melanie had asked Santa for at Christmas. "Because we made a promise when we got married that when she was sad, she could be by herself for a little and then I would help her."

Fear struck Melanie's face as she looked around the kitchen. "Does she want to be by herself? I don't want her to get mad. I just heard her crying and I really wanted milkshake time with Momma and I thought it would make her happy. We need the strawberry ice cream Daddy. Not chocolate."

Once he got the machine running, her turned to Melanie and ran his hand over her hair. He was so proud of his little girl for being so sweet. "Oh no, Mel, she won't be mad at all. See, I'm really good at annoying mommy, just as much as I can love her."

"Like you love me too? But you get silly sometimes?"

"Exactly. But you, little one, you have a big heart. And you know when to be silly, where as I'm always silly. So I think that Momma would love to have you help her. At least for a little while. Okay?"

"Okay. Are the shakes done?"

"Yeah" Castle nodded. He poured them into the cups and then turned to his daughter, helping her onto the floor before handing her two cups.

Melanie wrapped her arms around his legs and smiled wide. "Thank you Daddy. Love you."

"Love you too, Mel." He ruffled her hair a little before she released his legs and made her way up the stairs, moving slowly and carefully toward as she went.

Melanie set the drinks on the ground and stretched up to open the door, bumping it with her hip and picking the drinks back up. "Momma" she called out into the semi-dark room, noticing her mothers shape on the bed curled up. She heard a sniffle and registered that she was still awake. "Momma, you still cryin?"

Kate curled into the covers; tears slipping slowly down her face when she heard her daughter's soft voice. She tried to come up with an excuse. Any little white lie, but it was no use. The four year old was already moving toward her.

"Yeah, baby, I'm still crying."

Melanie set the milkshakes on the bedside table and stretched her arms up, gripping the sheet to pull herself onto the bed. With her moms help, she got up on the bed. She curled close into her mom's side and smiled. "Momma, I got you a present."

"Oh, you did? What's that?" she asked, holding Melanie close to her.

Mel squirmed out of her moms grip and rolled over, getting the milkshake. "I wanted you to feel better Momma, so I thought we could have milkshake time."

Tears sparked in Kate's eyes as she took her milkshake.  
_"I shouldn't be crying"_ she repeated in her head, smiling at her sweet, kind, and caring daughter.

Melanie immediately noticed the tears, and pain flashed in her eyes. "No momma, don't cry" she whimpered, shaking her head.

"Oh, baby I'm okay. Here, get your milkshake and we can curl up together. Sound good?"

Melanie nodded and grabbed her shake before scooting across the bed. Once she was back snuggled into Kate's arms, she took a sip of her shake and sighed, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment. "Mmmm. It's yummy."

"That it is" Kate said, taking another sip. "Did you make these?"

"Daddy and I did. It was teamwork."

"Oh. So you told him what to do?"

"Exactly!" she smiled proudly.

After sitting together in silence for a few minutes, Melanie turned and spoke up again. "Did Mom Mom like milkshakes?"

"She did" Kate smiled, recalling the memory. "When I was little, just like you, I would sit with her and we would have milkshakes."

"Did she like strawberry too?"

"Yup. Strawberry and vanilla mixed together. That was her favorite. Oh, Mel, you remind me so much of her."

"Me?" she asked.

"Yeah. You're just like her. Smart, talented, and so very kind. She always wanted to help people, just like you do kiddo. Never wanted to see anyone that was sad. God, Mel, you would have loved her." She pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for the milkshake Mel, it's perfect."

"I don't want to see you sad." Melanie curled in closer and sighed, sipping more of her milkshake. "I love you."

"I love you too Mel."

The two sat cuddled up until Melanie finally fell asleep. After Kate knew she was completely out, which was around two in the afternoon, she slipped out of the bedroom and padded down the stairs. After grabbing water, she slipped into the office, where her husband was typing furiously onto his computer.

"Hey Hon" she smiled, slipping her arms around his neck from behind, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "What are you writing now?"

"The next Nikki Heat book."

"The next one?" she asked, turning her head toward him a little to look at him. "Wait, you signed another deal? Rick, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, with the case and all, you were a little wrapped up in everything and I was just waiting for-"

Before he could finish, her lips were fused to his and her hands were roaming over his broad chest."I love you" she whispered as they broke apart, her mouth dangerously close to his, breaths mingling as they spoke. "God, I'm so proud of you."

Castle smiled and turned a little, pulling her down into his lap.

Her arms wrapped securely around his neck as she leaned in and kissed him again, deepening the kiss with a sigh. Minutes later, they broke apart again, and Kate leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you."

Castle splayed one hand on her hip, the other arm wrapped securely around her. "I love you too."

"You should have told me, ya big lug" she laughed, hitting him on the chest. "We could have celebrated."

"We could celebrate now" he whispered, tightening his grip on her waist. "Mel's asleep. We have time."

Just as she was about to kiss him again, Melanie's feet started pounding against the stairs as she ran down. "Daddy! Momma!"

Kate's head fell against his shoulder, and she sighed with a laugh. "Come on Daddy. Look's like that'll have to wait."

Castle turned and looked at the door as it creaked open to see Melanie standing there with a huge smile on her face. "It's okay."

"Yeah" she smiled, kissing him quickly. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

Review please?


	4. Chapter 4

"Lexis!" she squealed, running directly into her sisters legs. "Lexi, Daddy and Mommy said that we was going somewhere super fun. Are we?"

"Hey little sis" Alexis smiled, pulling Melanie up into her arms. "That's what they told me. But they won't tell me where we're going. Do you know?"

"No" she sighed, shaking her head. Her little fists curled up as they always did when she was frustrated.

"Hey now, don't get mad. Dad will tell us soon enough."

"Nuh uh! Mommy won't let him. Mommy says that Daddy can't talk until we're there."

"Oh no? We'll see about that."

Alexis carried Melanie through the loft, searching the room for her parents. "Mom! Dad! Where are you?"

"Up here!" Kate yelled, peeking her head over the railing and down at her kids. "Hey Lex, come on up. Your Dad and I are just folding clothes before we leave."

"Where are we going?" Alexis asked, shifting Melanie so she was giving her a ride on her back.

"It's a secret" Kate replied.

"Hmm, still nothing from Dad. Right Mel?"

"Daddy's being quiet. It's weird" Melanie commented, clutching her arms around her sisters neck.

When they made it into the laundry room, they finally realized why their Dad had been so quiet. A piece of silver duct tape was placed across his mouth as he carefully folded Melanie's shirts into a pile.

The two girls both covered their mouths to suppress their laughter.

"Dad!" Alexis let out, her loud laugh vibrating through the room. "Oh wow, what did you do now?"

"Well" Kate began while folding her pants, "Your dad thought that he could ruin the surprise for you girls today. I told him last week, when we planned this, that he was not allowed to tell you what our day consisted of. But little miss Melanie here figured she could pressure it out of him. You know how she gets when she is sad. He can't say no to her. So instead of giving him the opportunity, I took matters into my own hands. Now, he can't talk until we get to where we're spending our day."

Alexis and Melanie giggled and stared at their odd parents. "Well, sounds like he deserved it. When are we leaving?"

"In a minute. You girls go get your things together. We'll head out soon."

After Melanie and Alexis left the room, Kate turned to Castle and smiled. She turned her head and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, trailing her fingertips through his hair. "Ready for a day out Hon?"

"Mmmm" Castle grumbled, capturing her in his arms. His hands trailed down and he squeezed her butt firmly in his hands, causing her to gasp.

"Castle! There are children around. Come on grumpy pants, let's go out."

* * *

Once they all got settled and Kate was driving, they headed out onto the road.

"But really, where are we going?" Melanie asked, her patience growing thin as the car ride drug on.

"It's a surprise Mel. You like surprises, don't you?"

"Yeah momma! I really want to know though…"

"Well, we're here now."

They climbed out of the car once they were settled, and Melanie's mouth dropped open. She was in her Mom's arms, twisting and turning to take in all of the sights.

"Momma, what is this place?" she asked in awe.

"This, my dear, is Broadway."

"Broadway?" she asked, clutching her mom's shoulders as she pushed herself up to look at everything.

"Woah there" Castle called out, pulling Melanie from Kate's arms so she didn't crush Kate's hair. "Now you can look around."

While Melanie twisted and took everything in, Kate looked at Alexis' who had a wide smile. She reached out and took her daughters hand, tugging her in close for a side-hug. "This work for you Lex?"

"This is amazing. I didn't know we were going to see a show."

"Well, your dad and I talked and we figured that Melanie hadn't been yet, and Broadway important in the family with your Gram and all, that we may as well expose her young. Heck, it'll help her out when she's with Gram and has to run lines."

Alexis smiled and wrapped her arms around her mom, hugging her tightly. "Thank you." She pulled away and looked down the street. "Is Gram coming with us?"

"She's going to meet us there."

Alexis and Kate chatted about the show for a moment while they walked toward the theatre.

Before they went inside, Melanie went back into Kate's arms and wrapped her arms around Kate's neck, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Momma" she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too Mel."

* * *

The show ended and the Castle family left the theatre, only after speaking with the cast because of Martha's connections. The show they saw had Melanie captivated through the entire show. Her reaction to the spectacular scene made Kate and Castle realize that letting her stay up past her bedtime, which had been a worry, and allowing her the opportunity was one of the best decisions they'd made in a while.

The car drive back to the loft was silent, aside from the quiet music coming through the speakers. Melanie was fast asleep in her booster seat, her head resting on Alexis' shoulder, who was also sound asleep in the back of the car.

"Thank you Castle" Kate whispered, reaching her hand across the car to hold his.

"For what?"

"Being so… wonderful. Being such an amazing father to our kids. Being the best husband a woman has ever wanted."

"I love you." Castle pulled up out front of the loft and turned to her, squeezing her hand in his. He turned in the chair and pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers.

She broke the kiss and turned, looking at their daughters, then back at him. "I love you too. All of you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Daddy, why is the sky blue?"

He cradled his daughter's head in his hand, smiling at her at she staring intently up at the sky.

"Don't stare directly at the sun Melanie. It's blue because…. Well, that is one of those questions you should ask your mommy."

"Will you tell me a story about you and Mommy?"

"What story do you want to hear?"

"A new one. One of the ones before Mommy had me."

He pulled her up into his arms and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "Come on, we'll go back inside and I can tell you a story.

* * *

Kate returned home from work that night, beyond exhausted. She leaned against the door and kicked her boots off; sitting down on the floor once her socks had joined her shoes in their pile. Her head fell to her knees, and she let out a sigh.

The case she worked was gruesome. A family killed by their father in a jealous rage. He went from being a loving, caring man, to a depressed man with no sense of control. Killed his children, then their mother, and ran. It took them the entire day to find him He was so… depressed. It hurt her, thinking of the lives he took. What her reaction would be, had her little girl been taken from her in such a heinous way?

Time moved by slowly, and before she knew it, two small hands here pressed into her hair, shaking her softly.

"Momma? Wake up Momma."

Kate stirred, bringing an arm out to circle around her small daughters waist. "Hello love" she smiled, her voice cracking with sleep. She brought Melanie in close and nuzzled her neck before planting a loud kiss on her cheek. "How are you baby?"

"Good" she smiled. "Daddy was telling me a story about you and him, but he fell asleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. Which story did he start?"

"The one where you and him played poker with Uncle James and Uncle Mikey."

"Oh" she smiled, pulling Melanie into her lap. "Well, that day was fun. You know why? Because your Daddy-"

"Won the game with flying colors." Rick had woken up from his nap and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Melanie spun in her mom's arms and turned to look at him. "You did?"

Kate circled her arms closer around her daughter and squeezed her tight. "No, honey he didn't." She pressed a tender kiss on her head and smiled. "When your Daddy had his turn, he started to bluff."

"What's a luff, Momma?"

Rick moved next to them and sat down, resting his hand on Kate's knee. "A bluff, sweetie, is when you act like you're doing really bad at a game, but you are actually doing really good. So, your Mommy and your uncles decided that they would try to win the game, but I was doing good."

"All until he assumed he was winning. See, when you play poker, you put your chips in the pot. Your chips are like money. Now, your Uncles and I know when Daddy is bluffing, because it is very obvious. He has this trick of letting you know. He-"

"Hey!" Rick cut off, squeezing her thigh as his hand moved up slightly. "Don't go telling our daughter my tricks. She needs to learn them on her own."

"Mommy, you can tell me later" Melanie nodded, patting her hand against Kate's cheek.

"Okay love" Kate smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Now, finish the story."

Rick smiled and kissed the top of his daughter's head as Kate continued talking.

"Well, Daddy had a bad hand. It really was terrible. So, long story short, I won all of the money."

"Yay!" Melanie clapped, laying her head on Kate's shoulder. "Did you keep all of the monies from Daddy and my uncles?"

She smiled and pressed a kiss to Melanie's cheek. "No, sweetie. I gave it back. We decided to play for gummy bears."

Melanie smiled and snuggled tightly into their arms. "I miss you when you go to work Momma."

"Oh." Her heart broke. She hugged her daughter tighter and leaned over into Rick's chest. "I miss you too, love. But I promise to come home to you."

Melanie's breath settled out, and within the next few moments, she was asleep.

"Bad day?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"Such a long day…" Kate yawned and snuggled Melanie close. "Castle, what if we lost her."

"No" he stopped her. "No, do not think like that." Rick stood, scooped an arm under her knees, and cradled the other behind her back, before scooping her and Melanie up bridal style.

"Rick, you're going to hurt your back. Put me down" Kate growled. She started to squirm around, but in fear of waking up Melanie, she stopped.

"I'm fine Kate. Just relax, okay? I've got you." He carried them all to their bedroom, his lips grazing her temple as he whispered how much he loved her into her ear. He settled down onto the bed, pulling her carefully to his side, with Melanie tucked between them.

"My day sucked" Kate whispered, running her fingers through Mel's hair. "Like, truly sucked. We caught the guy, though. But he killed his family." She sucked in a deep breath and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. "Castle, how does someone kill their entire family? I don't understand it."

"People are crazy, Kate. But I promise you that we'll be okay. You, me, and out little girl can get through absolutely anything this world hands to us. And we'll grow old and watch her get married and become extraordinary, just like you are."

* * *

Such a cute little family...

Expect a bunch of updates. This hurricane is keeping me trapped in my house, so I have free time.

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Melanie Castle ran up to her mom, smiling wide, her little hands flailing. "Momma, Momma!"

"Yes Melanie?" Kate sighed, one hand holding the milk as she poured it into the pan. Who gave her husband the bright idea that breakfast for dinner was okay?

"Why's your tummy so big?"

Kate turned around and looked down at her daughter. Her beautiful, smart, curious daughter that loved to ask questions at her ripe age of four.

"Mel, honey, we went over this."

"But Momma" she groaned, collapsing herself down on the floor. "I don't get it."

She smiled and knelt down, scooping her hands under Mel's arms to lift her up onto the counter. "Okay." She placed her arms around Melanie and leaned in, pressing a kiss to her nose.

Melanie squealed and put her hands on Kate's cheeks, bumping her forehead into her mom's. "Momma!"

"Okay, okay. Do you remember what Daddy and I told you about getting a brother or sister?"

She nodded furiously. "Daddy said that since you two love each other very much, and so you wanted to have another baby."

"Right. So, in about 4 months, you're going to have a little brother or sister to play with and help take care of."

Melanie smiled and put one of her hands on her mom's stomach. "Momma, does this mean that you don't want me anymore? Do I have to go live with Papa? Or do I have to be adopted? I promise to be good! I don't want to go anywhere."

"Mel, honey, calm down. You aren't going anywhere. Even if you wanted to, I wouldn't let you. I love you too much" she smiled as she pulled Melanie into a tight hug. "Just because your Dad and I are having another baby does not mean we will love you any less. It just means we get to love more."

"You promise?"

"Promise, with all of my heart. I love you Melanie. So, so very much. And I will love you even more every day."

Mel reached up and wrapped her arms around her Mom's neck in a tight hug. "Can I help you make dinner? I want to learn how."

"Of course baby."

* * *

Four months and three days later, Melanie walked into the hospital clutching the hands of her Aunt Lanie and Uncle Javi.

"Are we going to see my little sister or brother?"

"Yeah Mel" Esposito nodded. "Your Mom's going to be really tired, okay? She's had a lot to go through in the last couple hours. So we need to be super quiet."

"Okay I promise." She saw her Dad standing outside the door and broke free of Espo and Lanie's hands quickly, running as fast as her little legs could take her toward Castle. "Daddy!"

Castle spun and, with a huge smile on his face, scooped his daughter up into his arms.

"Is Mommy okay? Do I have a brother or a sister? Can I go see her?"

"She's alright. She's feeding your sibling right now, okay? Then when she is done you can see her."

"Daddyyyy" she groaned out. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Castle smiled and hugged his daughter tight. "You can see for yourself in just a minute, okay?"

She nodded and clung to him while he talked to Lanie and Esposito about the baby. She was so excited. Her little brother or sister was in the room and she could teach them all the new fun things that she's learning and they could play together and… her excitement was overwhelming. She just needed to go into the room.

"Daddy, can we go now please?"

Castle tilted to look into the gap of the door and nodded. "Yeah, baby. You ready?"

"Oh yes" she nodded. "So, so very ready."

Castle pushed open the door with his open arm, and smiled at his beautiful wife holding their child.

"Momma!"

Kate smiled weakly and clutched the newborn to her chest. "Hey, baby. Come over here."

Castle walked over and sat Mel down next to Kate, before pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead.

"Melanie," Kate started "This is your little brother, Brandon. Be careful, okay? He's really little."

Her eyes widened and she reached out, delicately running her fingertip down his cheek. "Momma, he's so pretty."

Kate's heart broke, and she started crying at her daughter's adorable words. "Oh, baby, he is. And so are you."

Mel smiled and laid her head on her Mom's shoulder. "Can I hold him?"

"You need to be careful, okay?" Castle asked. "Lay your legs out straight and we'll lay him there so you can hold him."

She nodded and shifted herself as he had said, waiting eagerly.

Kate and Castle carefully situated Brandon in her lap so that she was holding him, though Kate kept her hand under his head to hold it up. "Careful, sweetie."

Melanie smiled down at her little brother. "Aww. Mommy, Daddy, I love him."

The proud parents smiled at their kids. "We love you both."


End file.
